Zero
Zero (ゼロ) Is a male character that appears in the series Hyperdimension Neptunia; Dimension Phase 1 and is also one of the many Antagonists throughout the story, later becoming an ally. In the series, Zero is shown to be both hero and anti-hero, this being due to the fact of him and his feelings of superiority towards the rest of the world of Gamindustri. He is later shown to be referenced or based on Stadia, a cloud gaming service operated by Google. Personality A quiet and Industrious man, Zero is known by many people as a charismatic figure that people seem to look up to. He is highly respected by the people of gamindustri, this being due to the fact of his strong-willed yet high sense of justice against corruption and wrongdoings in the world. Deep down, even Zero himself knows his limits and boundaries of his respect towards others, this being shown in the series when he faintly shows his appreciation and gratitude towards Noire when she unwittingly scolds him for slacking off similar to what Neptune does. While remaining his silent demeanor, he becomes a bit more aggressive when it comes to people making "smart" remarks about him. He is also shown to have short-tempered breakdowns at times, even going so far as to unjokingly boast about killing anyone who continues to sully his name in ignorance. This is shown during his first encounter with Neptune when she jokes about his name. He doesn't think much about it at first but decides to take a more intemperate approach due to his easygoing nature. He ends up scolding Neptune before walking out of the Basilicom and later towards the guild never to hear from Neptune for the rest of the day. Due to his unwittingly majestic behavior, he pertainably feels as if he is superior to the world, him being the god whilst the rest of gamindustri including the goddesses, being pawns in his game of deranged affairs. He often claims that gamindustri will falter and live by his rules which he has set for everyone excluding himself since he declares himself god. After his defeat, he is portrayed as meticulous and more appreciable by others. He is also shown to be more nice than he was before, his attitude only changing towards witless remarks by none other than his friend Matsuo. Appearance Zero is a pale-fair skinned young male with short jet black hair that hangs down just below his nose. His bangs are neatly combed, framing his face and has very noticeable crimson red eyes. He wears a school-like association uniform consisting of mainly black with yellow linings amongst the collar. He wears black pants to match along with a chain around his waist to make his appearance look more distinguishable. He also wears dark brown steel-toed shoes (In which he hides his knives in) and a cross necklace around his neck. In the anime, it is revealed that he sometimes wears a black dress suit with a red dress vest underneath, black chains intersecting each button. He also wears black dress shoes with hidden knives underneath (as seen in his original appearance) followed up with a black and red fiddler's cap. It is also revealed that he sometimes participates in cosplay events with noire, not because he wants to but because noire wants him to due to her cosplaying hobbies. Hyperdimension Neptunia; Dimension Phase 1 '' A long time ago before the goddesses came into being, there stood one goddess that stood above all. She was the most powerful being in all of gamindustri at the time. During her reign, a powerful vigilante group that stood against her rules and regulations thought that it would be best to overthrow the goddess because of her unfair rulings. Because of this, a war was established between the goddess and the almighty vigilante group that lasted centuries before coming to an end. After the fall of the goddess years later, members of the vigilante group were still active due to fragments of the deity's power allowing them to last for years on end. Later gaining control of the fallen goddesses' nation, another group of warriors arose and decided that it would be best for them to create an artificial antibody vessel in order to stop the vigilante group from corrupting the world of gamindustri. With little time left, the group almost finishes the vessel before the vigilante group intervenes, killing most of it's members, the other bit of them escaping shortly after. The vessel awakens to find most of his group members unresponsive, most of which are already deceased. In truth, Zero was actually an anti-weapon that was supposedly going to be used against the vigilante group but due to complications in his physical structure, parts of his body were left unfinished. This affected parts of his body, mainly his thinking since he isn't able to fully quite understand people or their feelings. This left him vulnerable towards people's manipulative behavior, cruel ways of life, and much more. Later finding a way out from the secluded laboratory, Zero finds himself exposed to the world of gamindustri in which he finds himself unshielded against the land before him. After leaving the laboratory, Zero's whereabouts become unknown up until Hyperdimension Neptunia. ''Hyperdimension Neptunia Long ago, before Gamindustri was ruled by four seperate CPUs, the world was ruled by one benevolent goddess, Arfoire. With Histoire on her side, Gamindustri was peaceful and prospered. It was then that Arfoire's powers had corrupted her, and the humans couldn't stand her rule any longer. A team of four heroes, each possessing powerful weapons, created an access to Celestia and defeated her. Realizing her corruption after her defeat, Arfoire gave up her powers to Histoire and requested to split her powers into four different goddesses so that the events that followed her corruption will never happen again. Histoire complied with her wish, using Arfoire's powers to create four different CPUs. The records of Gamindustri were rewritten by Arfoire to erase any existence of her rule, and the new CPUs were "born." Thus, Gamindustri was split into four different nations, each ruled by the newly created CPUs. During the events of the console wars, Zero was actually found to be housed in an alchemy school which consisted of many students even MAGES. herself considering the fact that she brought him in on her own accord. Suffering from delusions and slight amnesia, Zero is unable to remember anything years prior to the start of Hyperdimension Neptunia; Dimension Phase 1. After some time in alchemy school, Zero was left with knowledge and abilities concerning forbidden magic and alchemy in which he learned some time later. He demonstrated one particular spell by sending a shockwave of red energy (possibly his blood) from his body, which was easily able to defeat multiple enemies in a short amount of time. Another magical ability he once used was to create small defensive barriers around certain parts of his body so he could block attacks. Pleased with himself and his knowledge of magic, he promised MAGES. that he would continue letting her teach him the many possible spells no matter how difficult they may be. During this time period, he and MAGES. began to develop a bond together in which they soon found themselves to be quite fond of each other. however, still suffering from his delsuions, Zero is still completely oblivious to how he ended up studying in magic and alchemy with MAGES. as his assumed guardian. He lives each day still wondering why he even exists at all. During his time in the school of magic, he and Arfoire met for the first time. Because of Zero's powerful knowledge in magic, she requested that he lend her some of his power. Zero cautiously refused due to her unusual aura, but when Arfoire continued to lecture him on how gifted he was due to his magic, he accidentally enabled part of her spirit to enter his body, causing him to suffer serious side effects that would physically damage part of his receptors. After being used as a vessel by arfoire, this twisted his personality leading him to think that the destruction of the world was the only way to purge gamindustri of it's wrongdoings. Due to Zero's possession and MAGES. being fooled, Arfoire took this as her chance to wreak havoc across gamindustri. Category:Fan made characters